Hanataba
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Ya lo había dejado claro en una ocasión, que no le importaba cómo le pudieran llamar, pero tal vez sí podría importarle si es que llegan a una importante confusión, ¿o no? Por suerte tiene a alguien siempre dispuesta a dejarle las cosas bien claras.


**Hana**_**taba**_

En muy pocas ocasiones, lejos del Sunny y sin haberse metido en problemas o más bien siendo arrastrados a ellos por Luffy, los mugiwara raramente coincidían en un mismo lugar debido a la gran disparidad que existía con sus personalidades. En realidad algunos de ellos sí tenían posibilidades de ir en grupo pero no en su totalidad por lo que este momento se trataba de una de esas extrañas conjunciones que logran dar a lugar lo que podría considerarse imposible… o no tanto considerando que este sitio ofrecía lo que gustaba a cada uno de los mugiwara. Además solo se trataba de un bar restaurante.

Luffy tenía toda la niku que quisiera comer, y poder pagar por lo que su estómago se encontraba bajo control financiero de Nami quien tenía unas buenas reservas de licor y unos cuantos fans babosos que la admiraban a distancia, por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerles Sanji a pesar de que su atención se encontrase dividida entre sus dos amores y el resto de muchachas de buen ver presentes en el local que se acercaban hasta su lado o, para ser más exactos, al lado en donde se encontraba Brook quien era más conocido por el resto del mundo, y de las féminas presentes en él, como Soul King. Cantante de éxito mundial a la que no le faltaban mujeres dispuestas a enseñarle sus bragas impedido solamente por la intervención de Nami para desgracia del susodicho Soul King como de Sanji, Franky y Usopp… y Luffy porque todos parecían estar divirtiéndose y él también quería hacerlo aunque luego de la intervención por parte de Nami se contentó con seguir comiendo niku y disfrutar del dueto que empezaron a tocar Brook y Franky con sendas guitarras. Usopp amenizaba el momento, una manera de decirlo, explicando cómo había sido él originalmente quien alegraba a la tripulación con las conocidas canciones del capitán Usopp pero que luego dejó para ayudar a Brook con su carrera musical. Tanto las chicas como Chopper se maravillaron ante esta revelación.

Desde la barra del bar Robin observaba como sus nakama se estaban divirtiendo pero, aunque a pesar de que ahora estaba más unida a ellos seguía manteniendo cierta distancia en estos momentos, lo hacía porque algunas de las acciones que ellos podían considerar divertidas a ella solo se lo parecían como observadora pues como ser humano se sentiría avergonzada. Por supuesto que ella no era la única que pensaba así de la banda pues, a unos asientos de distancia en la misma barra del bar, el último de los mugiwara tenía una línea de pensamientos similar a la suya en este tipo de cuestiones por mucho que, en comparación entre los dos, tuviera más participación con sus nakama en ciertos momentos. Claro que tenía sus límites bien definidos, límites que no parecían aplicarse a la cantidad de licor para beber.

La noche aún era joven, en realidad ya habría superado los veinticinco pero eso seguía siendo muy joven en comparación con la llegada ya de un nuevo amanecer, y en las calles y locales de la ciudad había una gran algarabía por parte de aquellos que solo querían un poco de, a veces no tan inocente, diversión. Un grupo de este tipo de personas, un grupo de varias chicas en concreto, se encontró bajo el umbral del bar-restaurante en el que se encontraban los mugiwara a quienes no tardaron en localizar pues lo contrario resultaría imposible con todo el jaleo que estaban haciendo.

―Vayamos a otra parte― dijo la akage de tez morena para ser detenida por ambos brazos por dos de sus tomodachi, o las que había considerado así hasta este mismo momento―. ¡Onegai!

―De eso nada. Dijiste que encontrarías a alguien en el siguiente local y este es el siguiente local― le recordó la rubia con el cabello trenzado en aros mostrando un gesto impertérrito―. ¿O es qué ya se te bajo la lívido que tanto habías estado proclamando que te desbordaba?

La akage le dedicó una mirada rencorosa al grupo de chicas que sonreían burlonamente en su dirección.

―Oh, de eso no tienes que preocuparte porque sigo igual de cachonda y, para que veas cuanto, si no encuentro a nadie tú serás con quien me alivie esta noche.

La rubia rodó los ojos con sarcasmo y despreocupación.

―Promesas, promesas.

―Deja de ligar con nosotras y busca una buena polla― le espetó la azabache quien ya había empezado a rastrear el local terminando en la mesa de los mugiwara―. Ese grupo parece de lo más festivo.

Las chicas volvieron sus miradas hacia donde se encontraba el grueso de la kaizoku-dan de Luffy y sopesaron los pros y los contras de aquella dispar colección. No tardaron mucho en reconocerlos.

―¡Pero si son un grupo de frikis!― se quejó la akage.

Tal vez no los habían reconocido del todo.

―¿No dices siempre que te gusta la música?― le recordó la rubia de larga melena ondulada que bien podría ser la personificación de la aurora―. Pues puedes elegir entre esos de ahí con una obvia vena musical.

A la akage se le abrieron tanto los ojos que al echarse hacia atrás casi pareció como si en cualquier momento fueran a rodarle hacia dentro.

―Espero que lo digas en broma. Me gusta que lo tengan bien duro pero ese tipo solo son huesos, y no tiene gracia alguna― a pesar de sus palabras alguna de sus tomodachi reprimían unas risas―. ¿Y el llorón? No me hagas hablar de eso porque si ya se le ve que es un bicho raro, ¿con manos dentro de sus manos? No parece que tenga algo entre sus piernas.

Aquello atrajo la atención de todo el grupo que, sin vergüenza alguna, le miraron directamente a la entrepierna de Franky. Como les había dicho su akage no podía verse que hubiera algo de provecho entre las piernas.

―¿Veis?

―Bueno, tal vez se lo haya metido para dentro― propuso la muchacha de la media melena castaña.

Tuvieron que taparse la boca para que sus risas no resultasen audibles para el resto de personas presentes en el local.

―Pero yo me refería al cantante― les aclaró la rubia ondulada provocando que todas mirasen para Usopp―. Además ya sabes lo que se dice acerca de los que tienen la nariz larga, ¿verdad?

La akage empezó a igualar el tono de su cabello en sus mejillas.

―¿Qué clase de hentai te crees que soy?

―Es una pregunta de verdad o una retórica porque de ser la primera…

―¡No me gustan las narices largas! La única vez que les di una oportunidad me la metía por la oreja al besarnos― las chicas se dirigieron a una mesa mientras se aguantaban la risa―. No tiene gracia― les advirtió secamente.

Pidieron una ronda de bebidas mientras seguía su búsqueda de la noche.

―El pelinegro que parece ser un pozo sin fondo parece saber comer bien.

―Comer bien no quiere decir que sepa "comer bien"― le replicó la akage.

―No sé yo, además parece que tiene un gusto por las akage― la rubia de cabellos trenzados señaló para Nami quien, a pesar de mostrar sentimientos encontrados de molestia y diversión, sus mejillas sonrosadas indicaban cual era su estado anímico real mientras trataba con Luffy―. Tendrías ventaja con él.

La castaña tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

―No lo creo. Solo hay que ver la manera en que le brillan los ojos cuando se dirige a ella para saber qu…― en ese momento un camarero trajo una nueva fuente de niku y Luffy cegó a sus nakama de la intensidad en que le brillaron los ojos. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio―. Olvida lo que decía.

Fue entonces cuando vieron como Sanji servía a Nami, luego de haber hecho lo propio con Robin en la barra, pues el camarero no le había traído nada para la akage bajo orden, más bien amenaza, de Sanji pues solo él podía encargarse de cumplir con todas las peticiones de sus chicas. Claro que también sumó a dicha amenaza al resto de mujeres presentes en el local. Por eso mismo Sanji se encontró en la mesa de las chicas antes de que se dieran cuenta.

―¿Han sido las bebidas de su agrado?― les preguntó Sanji solícitamente. Sí, había sido él quien se las trajo antes pero ninguna de las chicas se percató de que no se trataba del camarero del local hasta ahora―. ¿Les apetece algo para comer?

Sus buenos modales, su gran atención por cumplir con los deseos de las muchachas, y el que tuviera tan buena percha y atractivo no venía nada mal, le hizo pensar a la akage que en verdad podía haber encontrado a su ligue de esta noche. Toda su emoción se evaporó no solo por el hecho de que se pusiera a flirtear con todas sus amigas sino por la cara de hentai que se le ponía y rebajaba, prácticamente hasta cero, todos los puntos a favor anteriormente numerados.

―Tal vez deberíamos ir a otra parte― sugirió la rubia con ondas.

―De eso nada. Dijo que aquí y aquí será… aunque tenga que elegir a cualquiera de los descartes― añadió sonriendo con verdadera maldad la azabache.

A la akage se le puso mala cara ante semejante posibilidad.

―¡No os atreveríais!― pero lo que podía verse en los rostros de sus tomodachi decía exactamente lo contrario―. ¡Pero si eso baka ha tenido una hemorragia nasal delante de nosotras!

La rubia trenzada se encogió de hombro mientras recolocaba su escote.

―En verdad motivos para ello tenía, ¿no?

Las chicas devolvían la sonrisa de su tomodachi mientras se acomodaban también sus pechos aunque con algo más de disimulo aunque no pareció ser suficiente a tenor del grito que se escuchó de fondo.

―¡Sanji, debes tranquilizarte!― le gritaba Chopper viendo como le habían vuelto sus problemas nasales o sangrantes―. Si no puedes resistirte deja de mirarlas.

Un puñetazo por parte de Nami _solucionó_ el problema de Sanji dejándolo inconsciente para desesperación de Chopper pues, aunque eso lo arreglaba, no era del gusto de causar daño para curar a un _enfermo_.

En opinión de la akage de seguir así iba a quedar en evidencia ante sus tomodachi quienes la relegarían incluso por debajo de castaña quien no tenía interés alguno en los hombres. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en detalle a la figura que se encontraba bebiendo en la barra y no, no se trataba de Robin sino de la otra persona sentada a la barra.

―No tienes nada que hacer con ella― le señaló la castaña.

―¡No estaba viendo para la chica!― protestó la akage molesta con su tomodachi como consigo misma por reaccionar así―. Sino para el tipo que está sentado a unas sillas de ella.

La verdad es que prácticamente no se le podía sacar mucha información viéndole solo de espaldas, salvo que tenía una espalda que te ofrecía una agradable sensación de protección y que llevaba el pelo corto de un atractivo color verde. Tres aretes en la oreja izquierda y que parecía poseer el mismo pozo sin fondo en su estómago aunque en su caso en lugar de niku incapaz de ser llenado con alcohol. Entonces con un movimiento de la cabeza pudo verle el reflejo ante el espejo tras la barra del bar. A la akage se le encendió… ¡todo!

―Ya tengo mi objetivo a la vista― les dijo al resto de chicas poniéndose en pie―. Parece que tiene bastante aguante así que es probable que no nos veamos hasta dentro de unos cuantos días― aseguró presuntuosamente.

Al acercarse a la barra se fijó en un detalle que para nada debería habérsele pasado. Portaba tres katana y eso le hacía preguntarse si se trataba de sobrecompensación o, por lo contrario, es que desbordaba virilidad que necesitaba usar tres katana pues con una retendría gran parte de su potencia. La sola idea le hacía la boca agua y húmedo su sexo.

Tras haber perdido tanto tiempo, y siendo el hazmerreír de sus tomodachi, no debía perder más tiempo y atacar rápido y concienzudamente para llevárselo lo más pronto posible y poder restregárselo ante la cara de las demás al pasar junto a ellas.

―Tú y yo, ahora mismo― le dijo en voz bajo susurrándole cerca del oído.

Zoro ni siquiera se molestó en volverse en su dirección sino que le dedicó una mirada condescendiente a través del reflejo en el espejo.

―Será que no. No me parece que merezcas siquiera el esfuerzo de ponerme en pie― con esto volvió a tomar un trago hasta vaciar su jarra.

La akage no se esperó una reacción así y tuvo que echarse un vistazo en el espejo para comprobar si realmente le había sucedido algo pero no, seguía igual que cuando terminó de prepararse para esta noche. Un conjunto de minifalda y top negro con rayas horizontales de color metálico. La minifalda alcanzaba cuatro dedos bajo su ombligo y bajaba hasta cubrir sus nalgas de la manera más ajustada posible. Por su parte el top que le juntaba y levantaba los pechos no llevaba tirantes y tenía un escote palabra de honor mientras la parte inferior, cubriéndole los pechos, realizaba una curva descendente hacia los costados. ¿Qué no merecía siquiera el esfuerzo para ponerse en pie? Ya, en qué mundo.

―¡Sácala ahora mismo y te mostraré si valgo o no valgo el esfuerzo!― le propuso con un tono tan atrevido que dejaba bien claras sus intenciones.

O tal vez no tan claras.

―Escúchame bien― en cambio el tono de Zoro rezumaba peligro en cada letra―. Yo solo desenvaino cuando me cruzo con alguien igual que yo y que entienda lo que se hace.

La akage, tras tragar sonoramente, iba a atreverse a replicarle cuando las palabras de Zoro dieron cierta forma en su mente dando lugar a una realidad donde alguien como ella no podía ser ignorada y menospreciada por un tío.

―¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta de que tú…― la akage le echó un buen vistazo suspirando lastimosamente―. Es una pena que siempre ocurre lo mismo con los que valen la pena― Zoro no entendía ni palabra―. Espero que encuentres a esa persona que estás buscando― le dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro para dejarla deslizar al alejarse de su lado―. Una verdadera pena.

La akage iba con toda la intención de regresar a la mesa con el resto de sus tomodachi pero se encontró con aquellas miradas burlonas y las sonrisas en sus labios, incluso la muchacha de media melena castaña que tendía a mostrarse serena, por lo que cambió de dirección, maldiciendo para sus adentros, hacia la mesa de los mugiwara. Para su desgracia se encontró en primer lugar con el dúo musical tras finalizar su canción más reciente.

―¿Oye, te gustaría tomar una copa?― le preguntó a Franky.

―¿No preferirías tomar una de cola?

La akage no pudo evitar mirarle para la entrepierna ante semejante pregunta y encontrarse, ahora que lo veía de cerca, que en verdad podría habérselo metido para dentro de alguna forma y por algún motivo porque algún motivo tendría, ¿no?

―¿Y tienes de eso?

Franky sacó dos botellines de cola de gran tamaño por lo que eso de "botellines" se quedaba corto.

―Siempre tengo.

La akage se quedó sin palabras pues no era eso a lo que se refería.

―Quiero decir si quieres salir conmigo.

Para alguien que iba en tanga le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria al vestuario de la muchacha.

―Me parece que soy demasiado super para ti, chica.

A la akage se le habría dislocado la mandíbula de no tenerla bien acostumbrada a exageradas aberturas. ¿En serio aquel friki le había dicho que era demasiado para ella? Demasiado baka seguro.

―¿Eh?

La akage se quedó justo frente a un silencioso Brook el cual resultaba completamente ilegible al ser solamente huesos por lo que tras más de diez segundos allí plantado ¿observando? para ella empezó a notar ciertos nervios. Las palabras le brotaron antes de percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo.

―¿Quieres salir conmigo?

No podía creerse que le hubiera pedido salir a un montón de huesos…

―¿Le importaría enseñarme las bragas?

―¡Deja qué te las enseñe!― le replicó dándole una patada en la cabeza.

Los mugiwara desviaron la mirada para dirigirla a su propia akage quien actuaba de lo más relajada sin reaccionar ante aquella réplica por mucho que resultase idéntica a la que ella misma tuvo con Brook al conocerlo.

―¡Kyaaah!

―¡Brook-sama!

―¡Soul-sama!

Las groupies de Soul King acudieron a su rescate lanzándole miradas asesinas a la akage por haberse atrevido a cometer un sacrilegio semejante.

―No tienes que preocuparte de nada…

―¡Yo te enseñaré mis bragas ahora mismo!

―¡De eso nada! ¡Yo le enseñaré las mías!

¿Por fortuna? Nami impidió que pudieran seguir adelante con sus intenciones.

―¡ESTAOS QUIETAS DE UNA VEZ! ¡No podéis actuar de esta manera! ¿Es qué no os dais de cuenta?

Las groupies se miraron entre ellas algo confusas hasta que una pareció percatarse de lo que le estaba diciendo Nami. Bueno, eso era lo que parecía en un primer momento hasta que abrió la boca y dejó salir las palabras.

―Tiene razón― dijo una de ellas asintiendo conforme ganándose miradas confusas del resto del grupo―. ¡Nuestras bragas solo deben ser para los ojos de Soul King-sama!

―Aunque yo no tenga ojos porque solo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho…― las chicas rieron el chiste de Brook mientras se lo llevaban con ellas―. Si no sabéis nada de mí será porque habré ido al Cielo― les dijo Brook.

Chopper se volvió todo sorprendido hacia Usopp.

―¡¿Brook se va a ir a Skypiea?!

La akage regresó derrotada junto a sus amigas y se tomó de un trago su bebida sin parecer tener intención alguna de hablar. Cosa que hizo cuando una de las chicas iba a decirle algo.

―¡Urusei! Tampoco es el fin del mundo… por lo menos no todo el mundo. Y tampoco es que alguna de ustedes lograse encontrar a alguien para pasar la noche― pagando su bebida se levantó dispuesta a largarse del local―. Mira que entrar en un lugar lleno de frikis y el único que merecía la pena… ¡no es justo! ¿Qué he hecho mal para merecer esto?

Las chicas se reían a gusto de las _desgracias_ de su tomodachi.

―¿Lo quieres por orden alfabético?― le preguntó con tono burlón la rubia de cabello trenzado.

―¡Urusei!

Nami le dedicó un último vistazo al grupo de chicas que abandonaba el local.

―Menudo grupo más raro― dijo por lo bajo.

―¿Tú crees, Nami? Tal vez alguna de ellas querría unirs…

―Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Luffy― le advirtió la akage con el peligro presente en su mirada dedicando un vistazo a sus nakama―. Ya sois suficientemente raros para añadir más leña al fuego.

Mientras daba buena cuenta de su niku Luffy ladeó confuso la cabeza.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar.

―Come, calla y… sigue divirtiéndote, Luffy.

Y el moreno acató la ¿orden o petición? de su nakama pues con todos ellos a su lado y un montón de meshi y niku para comer todo iba bien.

Sentado a la barra Zoro se mostraba ligeramente molesto porque aquella desconocida le hubiera abordado de manera absurda alterándole el ritmo de sus bebidas aunque ahora que se había largado por donde vino podría recuperar el tiempo perdido… o tal vez no porque en estos momentos Robin se acercó hasta él sentándose en el asiento de al lado.

―Estoy segura de que si Sanji se hubiera encontrado consciente estaría de lo más celoso al ver como aquella chica tan atractiva se te acercó a ti en primer lugar de todos los presentes.

Zoro avisó al barman de que le trajera una nueva remesa de bebida mientras que Robin hizo lo propio con una copa de vino y un par de sándwiches de jamón y queso.

―Se trataba solamente de una infeliz― le quitó importancia el kenshi.

Los labios de Robin sonrieron maliciosamente.

―En verdad quedó bastante infeliz cuando pasaste de ella de esa manera.

A Zoro no le interesaba este tema y el que Robin insistiera le molestaba pues le hacía perder sabor a su licor.

―Ya he tenido bastantes decepciones últimamente para ceder ante la primera que me venga a pedir un uno contra uno. Solamente lo haré con quien sepa que puede darme el nivel que espero en mi antagonista.

Robin no ocultó sus risas aunque, debido a sus modales, resultaba una deliciosa melodía agradable de escucharse aunque, claro está, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, dejó algo confuso a Zoro no viéndolo venir.

―¿Qué es lo te hace gracia?― preguntó a su pesar.

―Parece ser que has entendido muy mal las intenciones de esa muchacha para contigo, Zoro― le respondió Robin sin perder la diversión en sus palabras.

Zoro repasó la conversación con la akage para llegar a la misma conclusión que en primer lugar no entendiendo a lo qué podía referirse Robin con algún malentendido. En su opinión había estado bien claro.

―No lo creo. Vino a mí para un desafío. Vamos, si incluso me pidió que desenvainara para mostrarme de lo que era capaz― Zoro torció el gesto de manera condescendiente―. No tenía nivel alguno y lo único que lograría con ella sería perder mi tiempo.

―Para beber― puntualizó Robin antes de tomar un bocado a su sándwich.

―Tú lo has dicho.

Con toda la calma del mundo Robin siguió comiendo para luego bajar el sándwich con un trago de su copa de vino.

―La has malinterpretado por completo, Zoro. Bueno, podría decirse que sí quería un uno contra uno pero no del tipo que, parece ser que siempre, tienes en mente.

―¿De qué otro tipo puede haber?― le preguntó sin apartar la vista de su vaso mientras lo volvía a llenar hasta el borde mismo de sake.

Entonces Robin, sin levantarse de su asiento, se encontró junto a Zoro con su boca cerca de su oreja susurrándole al oído mientras su mano estaba reposando sobre el torso de su nakama recorriéndolo lentamente.

―De este tipo, Zoro― Robin sonrió satisfecha al sentir reaccionó el cuerpo del kengou ante sus palabras, o la cálida caricia de su aliento, o…

Cuando reaccionó Zoro se encontraba nuevamente solo en su asiento con Robin en el de al lado actuando con total normalidad dándole un nuevo bocado a su sándwich.

―Eso no puede ser― dijo torciendo el gesto―. Me pidió que desenvainara mi katana… lo que quería era un combate.

―¿Es así como lo llamas, Zoro?― la insinuación en su tono de voz te secaba la garganta, y eso que Zoro tenía bebida de sobra para evitarlo―. ¿Tu _katana_, un _combate_?

―Te estás confundiendo con…

Palabras más erradas nunca se dijeron. ¿Robin equivocarse? Ya, y qué más.

―Te pidió, luego de decirle que no merecía el esfuerzo, que sacaras tu _katana_ para demostrarte que sí merecía el esfuerzo con un _combate_― ya no debía quedar hielo en el local porque la fogosa voz de Robin ya lo habrá derretido―. Y por _katana_ me refiero a tu… _polla_ y por combate a _follar_.

Zoro maldijo entre dientes al desperdiciar sake por reaccionar medio atragantándose con la bebida por culpa de las palabras dichas por Robin. ¿Estaba hablándole en serio o trataba de confundirlo como le resultaba habitual en ella sin ni siquiera molestarse en hacer algo elaborado.

―Te equivocas― ¿es qué no había aprendido ya que eso no se aplicaba con Robin? Sobre todo luego de haberle dicho que se confundía―. De haber querido decirme eso pues me lo habría dicho directamente.

―Fue bastante clara― opinó Robin aunque al conocer a Zoro era consciente de que, en realidad, para su estatus no lo había sido tanto―. Sus intenciones resultaban del todo obvias.

―¿Katana y combates? Yo diría que no lo fue.

―En verdad ella nunca dije algo acerca de una katana o un combate sino que fuiste tú quién llegó a esa conclusión.

―¡Porque no lo dejó claro!― se defendió Zoro.

―Porque das muestras de pensar solamente en ello, aparte de la bebida, por supuesto.

Zoro pareció detenerse a meditar seriamente en esto último pero no tardó en encogerse de hombros y pasar página.

―Da igual. Total ni siquiera era mi tipo.

Esto captó el interés de Robin.

―No sabía que tuvieras un tipo de chica― no pudo evitar sonreírle maliciosamente―. Está visto que aún guardas varias sorpresas más.

Zoro no pareció molesto. Es más, parecía no darle importancia alguna.

―Creo que todo el mundo tiene un tipo de persona en concreto que le interese más que otros.

―¿Incluso nuestro senchou?― le preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

―En su caso mejor le iría de no tenerlo― Zoro no ocultó la sonrisa que fue correspondida por una propia de Robin―. _Majo_.

Casi fue llamarla bruja para que Nami tratase de contener un estornudo que le salió apenas audible casi como un chasquido.

―Es lo que tiene ser tan guapa― se resignó Nami.

Robin se tapó la boca con su sándwich para que no se la viera reírse en aquel preciso momento mientras el resto de sus nakama, en cambio, trataban de evitar cualquier contacto visual con la akage por si pensase que no pensaban lo mismo que ella.

―No te gustan las akage― concluyó Robin.

―El problema no es el color sino quien lo lleva.

Lo que quería decir que Nami era su nakama y gracias aunque, si esto era así, entonces…

―¿Cuál era el problema con la muchacha de antes si no se trataba del color de su pelo? ¿En qué no se ajustaba con tu tipo?

Zoro le dedicó una mirada de soslayo fijándose en detalle en Robin. Llevaba puesto un minivestido de cuello halter que le cubría justo para ocultar su intimidad. De color negro con motivos florales que mostraban varias rosas junto a sus espinas. Ni que decir que resalta su figura, la que cubría. El peinado era un recogido pero dejando la mayor parte de su melena suelta, además de un par de mechones que caían encuadrando su rostro. Unos tacones negros remataban el conjunto. Que Zoro recordase Robin no parecía ser muy afín con el maquillaje y, en su opinión, ni falta que le hacía.

―Sus intenciones resultaban demasiado obvias y no tiene mucho respeto por sí misma― un momento, ¿acaba de decir que sus intenciones eran obvias?―. Me refiero ahora resultan obvias, además de que luego fue a probar suerte con los demás.

Eso era otra cosa.

―Y ahora, tras rechazarla, se piensa que te gustan los hombres― en esta ocasión su licor no corrió ningún peligro―. Oh, creía que ahora eso también resultaba bien obvio.

Cierto, con la confusión acerca de la _katana_ ese malentendido era del todo comprensible.

―No me interesa― sentenció Zoro volviendo a su bebida.

―¿Quieres decir qué no te importa que la gente piense que te gustan los hombres?― esto cogió bien por sorpresa a Robin―. ¿Es qué te gustan?

―No, no me gustan― le respondió como si fuera de lo más obvio―. Como ya he dicho, me da igual lo que la gente piense de mí.

―¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

Zoro soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Debía ser la vez que más había estado hablando mientras bebía y no le estaba gustando mucho la experiencia pero conocía muy bien a Robin para saber que hasta que averiguase lo que tenía en mente no pararía.

―Adivina.

Solamente con esa palabra dio por terminado el diálogo para echarse hacia donde se encontraba sentada Robin y cogerla de la cintura para luego sentarla sobre su regazo. Viendo el sorprendido rostro de su nakama reflejado ante él supo que ciertamente la conversación había terminado por lo que siguió con su bebida.

Robin tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que había sucedido, sobre todo por lo cerca que estuvo de dejar a la vista lo que la escasa longitud de su vestido lograba ocultar pero en cuanto lo hizo una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro para luego abrazarse al cuello de Zoro descansando su rostro apoyando una mejilla sobre la cabeza del kenshi. Un, en apariencia, inocente gesto si no fuera porque desde la posición en la que se encontraba Robin al abrazarse a Zoro de aquella manera le presionaba contra el rostro del kenshi uno de sus pechos.

La sensación del contacto con el pecho de Robin no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido hasta ahora Zoro pero, por el bien de todos, no iba a poder seguir así, de recuperar la consciencia Sanji en estos momentos ni kamisama sabría lo que podría ocurrir y aunque a Zoro le importaba bien poco lo que pudiera o dejase de hacer Sanji no quería que Robin se viera metida en medio. Dejando la jarra sobre la barra subió la mano dispuesto a hacer que Robin cortase con aquel abrazo pero entonces ella dijo algo que le provocó serias dudas con respecto a lo que hacer.

―Tú eres mi tipo, Zoro.

Parecía ser que también se había terminado el momento para beber pero, entonces, ¿por qué no estaba molesto? Es más, ¿por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué…?

―¿Zoro?

Robin echó un vistazo al reflejo del espejo tras la barra del bar para encontrarse con que Zoro se había quedado dormido. Con una mano sobre la barra y la otra a la altura de su pecho de camino a cogerla del brazo enredándose con varios mechones de su melena. Y su rostro sereno y tranquilo descansando sobre su pecho.

―Felices sueños, Zoro.

Casualidades de la vida este fue el momento elegido por Sanji para regresar al mundo de los conscientes y lo primero que vio… fue a Nami lanzándose al momento a servirla en lo que le pidiera pero cuando fue a preguntarle a Robin habría deseado seguir inconsciente para no tener que ver la escena que ofrecían sus dos nakama.

―¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, KUSOMAR…?!

Los gritos de Sanji fueron silenciados por un par de brazos _fleur_ que le obligaron a cerrar la boca, estando a punto de hacer que se mordiera la lengua literalmente hablando, sobre todo cuando Nami le pegó una bofetada en la cabeza recriminándole esa actitud.

―¡Urusei, Sanji-kun!― le ordenó la akage―. Ni te atrevas a estropear este momento… del que pueda que saque beneficios en el futuro― añadió sonriendo malvadamente.

Sanji se quedó en silencio no atreviéndose a incumplir la orden de Nami pero con ganas de decir algo al respecto de su querida Robin. Entonces esta tomó la palabra.

―Onegai, Sanji. No grites tanto o despertarás a Zoro― le pidió amablemente.

Aquello fue recibido por el resto de sus nakama con verdadera incredulidad.

―¡PERO SI ESE NO SE DESPIERTA NI EN MEDIO DE UN HURACÁN!

Y era algo ya comprobado. Claro que Robin eso ya lo sabía pero no le impedía tratar de ofrecerle un poco de silencio para que Zoro pudiera descansar tranquilo, además de un lugar donde reclinar la cabeza, por lo que les tapó la boca a todos sus nakama usando sus brazos _fleur_. Salvo Usopp, Sanji y Brook, por desconocimiento, y Nami porque con ella no tuvo necesidad de silenciarla, el resto entró en pánico cuando aquellas manos les taparon la boca pues recordaban lo peligrosas que resultaban aún con el recuerdo, grabado en fuego, de la manera en que Robin ayudó a decidirse a Franky para unirse a ellos.

Robin se tocó los labios con su índice extendido con una clara petición.

―¡Shhh!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de _One Piece_ pertenece a _Eiichiro Oda_/_Shueisha_ inclusive, sobre todo, el **ZoRo** xD

Sí, he dejado de lado al resto de los mugiwara al final pero ya tuvieron su participación en la historia. Digamos que siguieron con la fiesta sin percatarse de lo que sucedía con dos de sus nakama o, de haberse dado de cuenta, les dejaron hacer pues era asunto solamente de ellos dos. Realmente no lo harían, ¿verdad? Les estarían sometiendo a un tercer grado para saber todo lo que pudiera haber sucedido entre ellos.

Nos leemos.^^

P.D.: Al final he añadido algo más solo para que viéramos que los demás seguían allí aunque, con el miedo que se les puso en el cuerpo a algunos, está claro que habrían preferido que no se hubiera añadido nada más :P

P.D.1: Y sí, a Robin le puse el mini-vestido visto en el color spread **"Yiear One Piece"** del capítulo _710_ **"A Green Bit"**.

P.D.2: **Hanataba:** ramo de flores.


End file.
